The Past Doesn't Always Rest
by Mrs Dominic Toretto Aus
Summary: While the team take time to try to get back to a normal life things don't always work out that way especially when The Past Doesn't Always Rest
1. Prologue

The Past Doesn't Always Rest

Rating:- NC-17 ( Harsh Language, Some Violence, Some Sexual References)

Disclaimer:- There are characters in this story that are my own but the other characters do not belong to me.

Prologue

Ok so this is what happens in between the end of the movie and my story...

Once Brian lets Dom go he refuses to testify against the team and since there is no other evidence found against them the police have to close the case which means the team are free to return to there normal lives.

Vince and Jesse both survived but had a long road till they finally got back to normal as such. While Jesse was in a coma after surgery his father was allowed to visit him as they didn't know if he was gonna survive... it's then he see's Vince and the rest of the team and realises that Vince is actually his nephew. Vince's mum was his older sister's only child.

While Brian leaves as he was fired from the police force for obstructing the case he goes to find his real family as he was adopted at birth as his parents were too young and at that time teenage pregnancy was frowned upon.

Upon returning from finding his family he goes back to see the team as he classed them as his family. He expects that they will all hate him. When he gets back he and Dom get into a fight as Dom wants to hurt him for what he did to all of them. But he then stops and embraces Brian and thanks him for saving his family, letting him go and not testifying against the team.

Mia takes Brian aside and tells him although she was upset with him for how he treated her and lied to her she is grateful to him for what he did for her family, she then tells him she has realised that she was never in love with him but was only dating him to make Vince jealous, it's only since they almost lost both Jesse and Vince that she realised she was just as much in love with Vince as he was with her.

When they all sit down to talk about what has happened they ask Brian if he found his real family he said yes he did, turning to Leon he tells the team that he infact is Leon's older brother but as there parents were on 16 and 17 at the time he was conceived they were forced to give him up for adoption. While Leon is shocked he also knew that he had an older brother.

Leon takes Brian to go finally meet his real family and Jesse and Vince go visit Jesse's dad in jail and the cemetery where Vince's parents are laid to rest. Dom, Letty and Mia also go visit Anthony and Nicolette (Dom & Mia's Parents) grave's and Mia tell's her parents that she has finally found the love of her life Vince. They all leave to go home and then Mia come's out and tells Vince how she feels about him and he is soooooooooo happy he almost squeeze's the life out of Mia.

And while the team take time to try to get back to a normal life things don't always work out that way especially when **The Past Doesn't Always Rest**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No one POV

After a long day at work Letty gets home from the garage wondering where the boys had all taken off to. She walks into the house and realises its quiet a little to quiet with all the people that live there. She knew Dom had left early so he would be home, so she headed upstairs to his bedroom, what she didn't realise was that she was in for a big shock when she opened the door.

As she walks into the room she looks up to see Dom in bed with another women, an athletic red headed women to be precise. Letty was so repulsed that she storms out of the room with Dom following her " Let please stop let me explain" Dom calls to her, Letty turns around and says " No I don't wanna hear it Dom I've had enough ok I can't and won't do it anymore, Dom it's over were through" and before Dom gets a chance to speak again she is storming out the front door.

As Letty leaves the house and walks down the front stairs she looks up to see the team in the driveway with shocked looks on there faces "Just don't even ask" Letty says as shes getting into her car peeling away from the curb and flooring it down the street.

After watching Letty leave the team approach the bottom of the stairs leading into the house but decide against going inside as they can hear Dom swearing and throwing things around in the living room, so they walk around the side of the house into the backyard and all take a seat at the picnic table waiting patiently for Dom to calm down and join them outside.

Letty POV

As I was driving towards my parents house I was having trouble seeing as I had tears in my eyes and streaming down my face, I'm in shock still not quite believing what I have just done, but I do know it was necessary and was a long time coming. I pull up outside the house and walk inside, my mother comes straight to me " Leticia darling what is wrong?" "Nothing" I reply, I can tell she does not believe me. She grabs my arm "Leticia I am your mother I know you better than that as you should know now speak to me" at this point I give in and break down in her arms.

"It's over he did it to me again" was all I could say and just from that she instantly knew who I was talking about and what he had done, " It's ok my darling, it will be ok you will be so much better off without him. For quite some time now Dominic has given you nothing but grief and harm my girl " she says trying to calm my tears "But mother I love him" I said sobbing into her arms still " My girl you did the right thing I promise it will all work out you just have to give it some time" was all she said to me as she let me stay there crying my heart out in her arms.

No one POV

Meanwhile back at the fort Dom had finally started to calm down and it was then he realised thats the team were all sitting in the backyard waiting for him so he headed out to see them all sitting around, well all except the one he wanted to see but he knew he was expecting to much to see Letty there. Vince walked up to him " You ok brother" he asked Dom " Not really brother, but I will be if I can fix this" Dom says to him walking out towards his car, jumping in it and tearing off down the street.

Dom pulled up outside Letty's parents house a few minutes later, he got out of his car and walked up to the front door only for it to swing open and for him to be face to face with Kaiesha Rodriguez as he looks at her face he see's the stoniest look he has ever seen before

" Umm look Mrs Rodriguez I just want to see her and try to work this out with her, so please can I see her?" Dom says in a pleading tone. "Well she does not want to see you Dominic, and you know what I'm not letting you within 10 feet of my daughter after everything you have done to her, So I suggest you leave now" Kaiehsa says to Dom her face or voice not faltering once

"Please Mrs Rodriguez just five minutes is all I'm asking for" Dom now pleading with her " No Dominic leave now and I don't wanna see you here for quite sometime do you understand me?" "But please I just" he starts "Dominic answer me do you understand what I am saying" Kaiesha says cutting him off mid sentence. He has heard everything she had said but at that time he could not respect her wishes and started yelling "LETTY, LETTY PLEASE BABY PLEASE"

After a minute of him yelling Letty came out and was standing in the doorway " What do you want Dom, come on I'm waiting I don't got all day."

Dom started "Baby we gotta talk..." "STOP RIGHT THERE, Dominic Anthony Toretto I am not your baby anymore and ya know what we have nothing to talk about now or ever" Letty says cutting him off mid sentence just like her mother had " I told you before we are through. This was the last straw you have hurt me too may times, so go away Dom leave me alone I don't want to see you anymore. And don't bother coming back here either now pack it up before I leave tread marks on ya face" She said to him so very powerful and very strong right now, she turned around took her mothers arm and walked inside slamming the door in Dom's face.

Dom stood there for a moment recollecting what had just happened with a hurt look on his face, he then turned and headed back to hid car getting in and speeding off, he headed to the liquor store before heading home, he got back to the house got out of his car and headed straight to his room passing the boys in the lounge room on his way up. The boys looked at one another and all thought the same thing, that if Dom has enough liquor for three people up there then things did not go to well between him and Letty and that they wont see Dom till late into the next day.

During this time Mia had gone over and seen how Letty was doing, Mia may have been Dom's little sister and supposed to be upset and everything because Dom is hurting but she is also Letty best friend and since her brother had screwed up once again she was on Letty's side through all this.

Mia stayed with Letty while she went through what happened and watched her best friend break down again over her dumb ass brother. She decided that she was gonna stay the night with her best friend doin girlie things, so she rings the fort "Yo Toretto residence" "Hey V baby just letting you know that I'm staying here with Lett tonight" " Ok babe how's she doin?" Vince asks realising that the love of his life was on the other end of the line. " Not good V he's really done it this time, she's a mess I've never seen her this bad, so I love you baby and I'll see you tomorrow" she said knowing he was standing there pouting a little as she wouldn't be home tonight " Ok babe I'll see you tomorrow I love you, have a good time and tell Lett we love her still" " Ok baby I will just don't burn my house done while I'm gone, Love you too baby" as they were about to hang up, Dom grabs the phone from Vince's hand

"Mia where are you" she replies " Where do you think I am big brother, she needs me and I'm not leaving her ok, so if that's all Dom I'm going" " Mia no wait" "What Dom"she snapped at him as she wanted to get back to her best friend " Mia please how is she?" he asked begging for an answer he wanted to hear "Sorry Dom but that's a need to know basis and I'm sorry but your not a person who needs to know anymore" Mia said to him and she slammed the phone down on the receiver.

The look on Dom's face was unreadable but the boys knew that he was mad at what Mia had said to him was not good, but they were not game enough to ask what she had said either. Instead they let him walk back upstairs to hide in his room.

Dom was sitting on his bed staring at the photo of him and Letty, tears running down his face knowing he had lost her for good. He had hurt her too bad this time and the phone call with Mia had confirmed this. He felt really bad and extremely low, he had done a lot of low things in his life but this was the first time he had felt truly sorry and bad for what he had done.

Mia and Letty had stayed up most of the night talking and then Letty cried to sleep, but she was slowly getting used to the fact of being without Dom she also knew thats it would never happen again and that her life would be better, now with these thoughts she fell into a deep sleep.

Dom finally put down the photo and feel into a restless sleep, tossing and turning. He had lost Letty this he knew he also Mia was so very disappointed in him and that hurt him deeply. He knew that the team would be torn by there loyalty to him but also to Letty, so he awoke thinking of a way to keep them together and happy, as he faded back to sleep he finally realised what he had to do.

Dom awoke early the next morning and started packing all his stuff up as he had decided that it would be the best solution for the whole team if he left that way Letty would have to time to get through all thats happened, then once that happens Letty can take charge of the garage and Mia the store and the boys will help them keep them all together.

Dom had already packed his car before anyone and gotten up and was waiting for Mia to get home from Letty's, he had not told the rest of the team what his plan's were as they would only try and stop him from something he needed to do not only for himself but also for Letty.

Mia pulled up to the fort and straight away knew something was wrong, she got out of her car and walked up to Dom "Mia look sis I'm really really sorry for the pain I have caused the team especially Letty and I know your disappointed in me so I am going to fix it. I am leaving" " Dom please don't leave I " " No Mia my mind is made up, I'm not sure where I'm going but I will call you when I get there I love you girl and I'll miss you my baby sister" He told her with tears once again streaming down his face, he looked and his beautiful baby sister and she too had tears streaming down her face

" Ok Dom I have to believe that this is for the best even if I don't want to, I love you big brother and I hope you find what your looking for and get your ass back here when you do" she runs straight into his arms now "Shhh baby girl I know V and the boys will take care of you and Letty while I'm gone." he walked to his car turned around once more" Take care of yourself and the team for me sis" got in his car and drove away.

When he arrived at the airport he still was not sure where the hell he was going he parked his car in the long term car park got his bags out and walked inside. As he walked into the terminal he looked up at all the flights trying to decide where to go, he saw that a flight to Hawaii was still open for passengers and thought ' well that's a good a place as any' so he went and bought his ticket and boarded the plane.

Meanwhile back at the fort Mia had finally walked inside with tears still running down her face as the team were all getting up, she went straight to Vince's open arms and sobbed " baby baby shhhhh what's wrong? What's happened? Where's Dom baby?" Vince tried to make sense of what she was saying but couldn't Leon then spoke up " Mia, girl whats going on we heard Dom's car leave" Mia then stopped sobbing and looked up and all of them with there strange looks on there faces, " Baby where's Dom?" Vince said when a shocked look came across her face, she looked at him and said " He didn't tell you?"


	3. Chapter 2

**3 Months Later**

Things slowly got back to normal again. The guys plus Letty all worked endlessly at the DT garage. They all worked there asses off to get it all back to how it was before the heist's had went down. While Mia worked at the diner, Letty often helped out there when she was doing the books for the garage.

"Yo, You boys want some grub?" Letty yelled to all of them around lunch time after having a busy morning.

"Yes" Leon, Vince and Jesse all yelled and then their respective orders, Brian walked up to Letty.

"Yeah me too, would you like some company getting the lunches Let?" he asked her.

"Sure Bri let's go" she said in a normal tone before laughing and yelling out "Before these three fade away to shadows."

A round of "Shut up Let" or "quit talking and get out of here already Letty" was heard. Laughing loudly Brian and Letty left in his car, as they pulled out of the driveway Letty rang the order through to Mia so she could start preparing it while they were on their way over.

"So how are you coping Diosa?" Brian asked.

"I'm doing better now Blue's, I was not doing so good for a while back there but between all you boys and Mia, I think I'm doing a whole lot better now."

"Wow it's been awhile since you called me that Diosa" Brian said looking at Letty, while both of them remembered back over a year ago after yet another party at the fort after Dom had won that night at the races.

_Flashback_

_The team and around 20 of the racing scene were all at the fort after another DT success in the night's racing. Alcohol was getting handed out to anyone by everyone, A while later everyone was pretty drunk from all the alcohol they had consumed._

_Letty was sitting on the back step downing another corona, She had lost count by now after seeing Dom flirting with yet another skank and then disappearing. She knew where he was and as per normal Letty was just fobbing it off to him being off talking to one of the boys they knew of telling some stories to wanna-be racers._

_Brian walked into the kitchen looking for another corona, and as he opened it he noticed Letty outside and walked out to see if she was ok "Diosa what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked her as he sat down next to her,_

"_Just chillin, hey Bri why do you call me that?" She asked._

"_What Diosa?" He asked_

" _Yeah" she answered looking at him now._

"_Well I'm sure you know what Diosa means" He said and she nodded "Yeah it's spanish for goddess" He replied.."Well since Dom is the god of the streets around here and you and he are a couple then you are the goddess of the streets, and since your first language and heritage is spanish I think it fits don't you" He told her _

" _Wow I never would have known you to be so... so soft Brian" She said laughing. _

"_Gee thanks a lot Lett" He said as he nudged her with his shoulder. _

"_No, but seriously it very sweet, Thank you Bri" Letty said, then she placed a soft sweet kiss on his cheek _

"_Well your most welcome Diosa anytime" He said back._

"_Well now I have to think of a good nickname for you since you have one for me" Letty said looking at him thinking "Hmmmmm how about Blue's." _

"_Blue's?" He said looking at her strangely. _

"_Yeah, Blues coz you have the most crystal clear blue eyes" she said while thinking 'that any woman including her could get soooo very lost in his eyes. _

"_Wow, thanks Diosa, thats soooo cute I like it" he told her returning the kiss on the cheek she had just given him. _

"_Well I'm gonna head to bed now, Diosa, I believe you should also think about going to bed before you pass out on the steps here" He said jokingly " Good night Diosa" He said getting up and walking up to the spare room. _

" _Good night Blue's" Letty whispered as she downed the rest of her bee. She started to head upstairs where she was joined by Dom, all the while seeing nothing but those blue eyes staring at her in that head of hers._

_End Flashback_

They both came out of there that memory smiling, both for different reason's but happy none the less.

"Yeah it has been a while since I called you that but the name still fits you regardless of whether or not you are with the god of the streets now or not, to me you will always be the Diosa of these streets" Brian finally said after a few moments.

"Thank you Blues, it's still the sweetest thing you have said to me now as it was the night you told me the meaning behind it." She said as they pulled up at the diner, she then leaned over and gave Brian another soft sweet kiss on his cheek and got out of the car.

Brian sat in the car savoring the kiss a little more than he should. He got out of the car as Letty sits down in the back room to take a look at the books.

While Brian and Letty were out getting lunch, Leon took this chance to ring his parents, "Hello Nichol residence".

"Hey Maria, it's Leon, is my mother there?" Leon asked the maid that has been around since he can remember

"Yes sweetie I'll just get her for you. How are you doing?" She asked him while finding Mrs. Nichol

"I'm doing better now thanks Maria."

"Well that's good to hear sweetie hear is your mother bye now"

"See ya Maria take care, Hey mom how is everything?" Leon asked his mother.

"I'm good son, how are you coping?" Julia Nichol cautiously asked her son

"Well I'm ok I guess but I was calling to see if you, dad and La La want to come down next weekend to visit your **two **sons?"

"We would love to, I'll clear it with your father and Alana but I'm sure we will all be available.

I'll get Alana to send you a text on your cell letting you know. I love you my son"

"Ok sweet mom., I love you too, mom so do I pass that on to your oldest son also mom?" Leon said a little narky.

"Of course Leon, and we will discuss all of that when we all come down."

"Good I was hoping you would say that. Ciao mom"

"Goodbye son" Julia placed the handset back on its receiver, plans already racing through her head for next weekend.

Leon hung his cell up and walked back to whatever he had been doing beforehand. About 5 mins later Letty and Brian returned with their lunches, when they were all walking out to eat Leon pulled Brian aside.

"Hey Bro I just spoke to mom and her dad and La la are coming down next weekend."

"Oh ok cool dawg" Brian answered in a reserved tone.

"Oh yeah, and she sends her love too" Leon said back, realizing Brian's tone.

"Oh, right, sweet" Brian said to him as he started to eat lunch.

As they all ate, the phone rang and Letty went to get it " DT's Letty speaking how can I help ya today?" She answered, sounding very professional when she did this, it was good for business.

"Well don't we sound very la di da today Lett" Mia said laughing as she did.

"Shut the hell up ,Mi. What's up I was just there like 10 mins ago?"She asked.

"Yeah, well I just had a great idea, since we've all been working hard the past 3 months I think we deserve a night out, how about we go clubbing tonight?" Mia asked.

"Awesome idea, Mia. I'll clear it with the boys but I'm sure they arn't going to object tho" Letty said, getting excited. It had been such a long time since she had been out.

"Ok Lett I'll see you back at the fort at like 5:30."

"Ok Mi, ciao girlie."

"Ciao, Lett." Mia said hanging the phone up and dancing around the diner, happy they were all going out.

Letty walked back out the the boys "Hey guys you all wanna go clubbing tonight?"

"Hell yeah Lett" Vince said getting up to go finish the car he was working on in time.

Everyone agreed it was a good idea and went back to getting as much work done before they closed as they could.

**3 Hours Later**

The boys were all ready and waiting downstairs for the girls to finish getting ready "Come on girls, hurry your asses up we wanna get outta her b4 the club's shut" Vince yelled up the stairs.

"Alright, alright baby we're ready.Gees, it doesn't take 10 mins to look this good" Mia yelled back at Vince as she was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Mmmmmmmmm damn baby you look hot!!" Vince said all but drooling as she walked down the stairs.

She had an electric blue skirt that was tight around her hips and thighs and the flared out to her knees and a black cross over boob tube with black strappy heels on.

"Why thank you, baby" she said to him as she reached the bottom of the stairs "Was it worth the wait?" Vince grabbed her and nuzzled his mouth into her neck.

"Hell yeah baby, can we stay home so I can ravage you instead" He asked, making her giggle.

"No, but maybe when we get home we can ..." and whispered in his ear, to which Vince's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Ok, break it up you two now. I'm ready, I wanna get the the hell outta here" Letty yelled as she started down the stairs.

She was wearing a similar skirt to Mia except it was white leather and a mini, and she was wearing a hot pink halter top that tied at the top and laced up the back. On her feet were high heels that laced up her thighs and matched her top. All you heard was " woooo hoooo" and "sexy mamacita" from the whole team.

They got to the club 10 mins later and headed inside, not having to wait in line coz the guards on the door were boys from Hector's crew. They all were all sitting around drinking when a song came on and the girls jumped up dragging the boys with them to the dance floor.

"Cmon guys you gotta dance." Mia said, pulling Vince up behind her so her ass was pushed against his crotch.

"Yeah, cmon, at least one of you hot guys has to come dance with us and keep us safe, have you seen all those guys drooling of me and Mia out there?" Letty said pulling Leon and Brian up with her.

She had gotten her way and the boys came out onto the dance floor. Leon and Jesse started dancing with random girls while Vince and Mia started dirty dancing.

_Ima Ima Ima Ima flirt  
Soon as I see her walk up in the club Ima flirt  
Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs Ima flirt  
Sometimes when im wit my chick on the low Ima flirt  
And when shes wit her man lookin at me damn right Ima flirt  
So homie dont bring your girl to me to meet cause Ima flirt  
And baby dont bring your girlfriend to eat cause Ima flirt  
(It better be real tight to you know what im talkin bout)  
Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust herrrrr  
(You bring your girl around me you better put your best pimp foot foward)  
Then dont bring her round me cause Ima flirt_

Letty was so into the music she grabbed the closest guy to her and started grinding on him not realizing it was Brian. She started grinding up and down on him and pushing her ass into his crotch. Brian started running his hands down her sides, down her hips and stopped on her ass.

_Now Swear To Tell The Truth  
And The Whole Truth  
When It Comes To Hoes I Be Pimpin Like I Supposed To  
Rollin LIke I Supposed To  
Shinin Like I Supposed To  
In The Club, Freakin Wit Honeys Like I Supposed To  
I Don't Understand When A Playa Bring His Girlfriend To Club  
Freakin All On The Floor Wit His Girlfriend In The Club  
And Wonderin Why All These Playas Tryin To Holla At Her  
Just Soon As She Go To The Bathroom, Player I'm Goin Holla At Her  
A Dog On The Prowl When I'm Walkin Through The Mall  
If I Could Man I Probably Would Flirt Wit All Of Yall  
Yeah, Yeah Homie U Say She Yo Girlfriend  
But When I Step Up To Her I'm Be Like Cousin  
Believe Me Man, This Is How Them Playas Do It In The Chi  
And Plus We Got Them Playette Flirters In The Chi  
Now The Moral Of The Story Is Cuff Yo Chick  
'cause Hey I'm Black, Handsome, I Sing Plus I'm Rich And (I'm A Flirt)  
_

Letty turned around and faced Brian now, realizing who she was dancing with, she smiled and looked into his blue eyes, getting completely lost in them, neither of them noticed Vince and Mia watching them.

_Hey Homie, If U Ain't Gettin No Money  
U Better Keep Her Away From Me Ya Dig._

_Well If U Love Ya Girl  
And Wanna Keep Ya GIrl  
Don't Be Walkin Up And Askin Me To Meet Ya Girl  
'cause I'm Well Enough A Flirt When I Speak To Girl  
She Winked Her Eyes On The Slide  
I Seent U Girl  
Better Treat Your Girl Right  
'cause Another Man Will  
Better Eat Ya Girl LIke Another Man Will  
'cause U Leave Your Wife  
And I See Ya Wife  
That Be For Real  
How Long U Think That's Finna Be Ya Wife  
Well I'm Livin The Life  
You Just Gettin It Right  
Your Old Lady Look At Me  
'cause U Ain't Hittin It Right  
She Probably Used To Like U  
'cause U That Business Type  
That's Until I Came Along  
And Put Some Dick In Her Life  
Wanna See How It Is  
Make Her Thick In Her Life  
I Noticed She Was Checkin Me  
And Diggin The Ice  
And If I Get That Tonight  
Better Hit That Twice  
I Can Even Make Her Mine  
If I HIt That Right  
You Know Smack That Thang  
Sit That Right  
Up On That Dresser  
Yeah That's Right  
Pullin On Her Hair  
Like We Gettin In A Fight  
Yeah I Know It's Kinda Tight  
But It'll Score Just Right  
So If Yo Girl Sexy  
And She Test Me  
Don't Be Upset G  
'cause U Might Catch Me  
Tryin To Catch A Glance Up Her Skirt  
Put My Glan In Reverse  
Then If I See Her And I Like Her Then I'm A Flirt  
_

"Hey baby have you noticed how close Brian and Letty are getting lately I mean look at them now" Mia said to Vince while she looked over at the little show Brian and Letty were putting on in front of them.

"Yeah, lately they have been getting close, don't worry, sugar. I'm keeping an eye on him. I know he won't put her in any danger." Vince said as he nibbles on her neck. Mia nodded her head and looked back over to Brian and her best friend as the song changed.

Letty heard the song change and it brought her back from her daydream. She saw those blue eyes staring into her soul. She turned back around and grinded sexily into Brian. The song continued to play.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Brian wrapped his arms around Letty, waist grindin now with her, then he leaned into her ear breathing heavily as he spoke. "Diosa, it's like they wrote this song for sommmmme shawty" he whispered making Letty shiver all over her body.

_I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
this crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

_She had them_

_Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
(Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Letty leaned back into Brian as she rocked against him " Blue's I feel so safe in yours arms." she told him, leaning up to his ear as they rocked together to the music. Brian dipped his head back to her ear again.

"Hmmmmmmm, you feel good right here, and as long as you feel safe, then I'll stay like this as long as you want" Brian whispered huskily in Letty's ear, making her whole body shiver for the second time.

_Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her_

_(Chorus:)  
Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

By now the team and a lot of the dance floor were all staring at the two of them and the way they were dancing.

"Wow I've never seen Letty act like this, not even when she was with Dom." Jesse shouted at Leon, who was standing near him dancing with a blonde chick he had just picked up.

"Yeah, me either, bro, but she's enjoying herself and at least she's doing it with Brian and not some random guys that we'll have to have to end up punching by the end of the night coz he won't keep his hands off her." Leon said as wrapped his arms around the blonde in front of him.

"Yeah, true, bro" Jesse agreed as he turned his attention back to the red haired women grindin in front of him. Letty noticed all the attention she and Brian were getting and leaned up to him.

"Hey Blues, you really wanna give them all something to look at?" She asked Brian.

"Anything for My Diosa, let's show them all what they're missing" He replied, spinning her towards him. She looked straight up into his eyes as he grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his hip and started dirty dancing with her.

She then leaned up, not taking her eyes off him, licked her lips and placed hers to his and gave him a kiss so passionate it blew them both away. All around them you could hear people hooting and cheering them on as they watched the two getting almost down and dirty right there on the dance floor.

_Whoa  
Shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo Above her crack,  
I had to handle that,_

_I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock_

_(Chorus:)  
Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

They pulled away, smiling wide now and continued to dance as before. Letty looked over to the rest of team all enjoying themselves, happy they were all together having a good time.

She stopped at Mia and Vince, who looked like they were about to rip each other's clothes off right there and then and decided that it was time they all went home when this song ended.

She leaned up to Brian and said "I think we should call it a night otherwise these people are gonna see more than they paid for tonight."

"Sure, Diosa, let's round up the team and head out." Brian answered as he returned the soft and sweet kiss Letty gave him earlier on her lips.

They went and found the rest of the team and all headed home with two extra tagging along. Normally, Letty would not have been to impressed with them coming home with them, but the boys were happy right now so she decided not to spoil that for her boys and she let it slide this time but reminded herself she would be having words with them in the morning.


End file.
